scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Starbon
Starbon is one of the few powerful Scorpius Warriors in the Scorpius Warriors series. He is the father of Starly, who carries on his legacy after his death. He also lives on a star planet called Planet Starlight and had a wife named Starlight, who is also named after his home planet. He, along with Starly and Starlight are some of the few star creatures to be known as "star people." Physical Appearance Starbon is shaped just like a star (like other creatures), but with wings (only with his armor on), two eyes, black pupils, and has no mouth. His armor is colored gold with five stars on his head, arms and legs. The stars are connected to the middle star on the center of Starbon's armor. Story (In The Anime) It all starts in the Scorpius Warriors episode ''Starbon's Legend: Daughter Starly, ''where Master Gregory tells the story about Starly's father, Starbon in a flashback. Starbon is seen on the base planet above Scorpius, battling the monsters and demons that invaded the base planet. Starbon is shown as a powerful warrior, killing all of the monsters and demons in an explosion caused by Starbeam and Starstorm. He then meets Starlight a little later at the Star Shrine. After making a connection with each other, Starbon married Starlight at their home planet. Two weeks have past, and after hearing that Starlight was pregnant, Starbon resigned from the Scorpius Warriors for now and left the base planet to take care of her on his home planet. Two hours later, Starbon makes it in time to see Starlight pregnant, giving birth to Starly, the newborn daughter of the Starbon family. He began playing with Starly when she was 2 to 6 months old, until he got a terrible report from one of his people, saying that there were monsters and demons coming towards his planet. Fearing that, he knew that Vracula sent the monsters and demons for a reason: to kill his newborn daughter. He then puts Starlight and Starly in a star pod and sends them to Planet Scorpius in order for both of them to be safe. He then rushes into action along with his two retired Scorpius Warrior companions, Stardar and Stario. They began fighting, killing only a few, but died one by one, and finally, Starbon's death by Orbwolf's deadly claws. The monsters and demons began devouring some of Starbon's body, leaving the flashback scene and changes back into the plot of the series. Gregory's Art Gallery (Scenes In The Anime) Starbon-2-.jpg|Starbon fighting on the base planet of Scorpius using his powerful move, Starbeam. Starbon-3-.jpg|An explosion caused by Starbon's Starbeam attack. Starbon-4-.jpg|Starbon using his most powerful move, Starstorm. Starbon-5-.jpg|The star rising in the sky shines, then explodes, creating the Starstorm attack. Starbon-6-.jpg|The shining star exploding into star-like meteors, then falls, creating the move Starstorm. Starbon-7-.jpg|Monsters and Demons trying to flee from Starbon's Starstorm attack. Starbon-8-.jpg|An explosion from Starstorm, killing the monsters and demons in it. Starbon-9-.jpg|Starbon, showing that he has power. Starbon -10-.jpg|Starbon, meeting Starlight for the first time at the Star Shrine on his home planet, Planet Starlight. Starbon-11-.jpg|Starbon and Starlight's marriage on Planet Starlight. Starbon-12-.jpg|Starbon leaving the Scorpius Warriors to help take care of his pregnant wife, Starlight on Planet Starlight. Starbon-13-.jpg|A pregnant Starlight about to give birth. Starbon-14-.jpg|Starlight giving birth to the new addition of the Starbon family, Starly. Starbon-15-.jpg|After hearing that Vracula is coming to kill his daughter, Starbon sends his wife and his daughter to Planet Scorpius for safety. Starbon-16-.jpg|Starlight and Starly heading to Planet Scorpius in a star pod. Starbon-17-.jpg|Starbon and his two retired Elite Scorpius Warrior companions, Stardar and Stario battling the monsters and demons that invaded Planet Starlight. Starbon-18-.jpg|Starbon's hard-hitting move, Star Slam Force. Starbon-19-.jpg|Starbon hitting Electrepede directly to the face by using Star Slam Force. Starbon-20-.jpg|Stardar and Stario killing monsters and demons by using star spears, star shields, and star maces. Starbon-21-.jpg|A toe-claw shot by Fangbat, killing Stardar in the heart. Starbon-22-.jpg|Stario being freezed to death by by Horned Platypus. Starbon-23-.jpg|Starbon is killed by Orbwolf using his deadly claws.